


Fortune Doesn't Favor the Bold

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Assault, Blood Loss, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Murder, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: You decide to leave Sunnydale and Spike behind, but it's a decision you soon regret.





	1. Breaking An Undead Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work I wrote on Tumblr. Also, I take requests if anyone is interested.

You couldn't take it anymore; the way he looked at her. It broke your heart to see it. You had to leave while you could still bring yourself to do it. You grabbed your bags and set down the note. It was cowardly to do it this way, but if you had done it in person, he never would have let you go.

 

The air was crisp, but the cold wind stung your face. You wished you had picked warmer weather to do this. Giving one last look behind you, you set off. Normally, a friend's house was your first choice, but he'd find you there and you didn't want to be found, so you got a seat on the bus leaving town and hoped for the best.

 

You ended up in a place you could barely call a town. It would work for now. You got a motel room for the night and headed to the bar; you needed a drink. The air was filled with the smoke of burning cigarettes. Ironically, this was the easiest you'd been able to breath in quite some time. For about ten second before the ache in your chest grew too great. You knew it would hurt; you loved him, but it hurt more to stay. A little alcohol would ease the pain.

 

By the time you stepped outside, the world began to spin. One drink turned into five which turned into ten. Alcohol wasn't your friend. With the way your vision was affected, you didn't noticed the two figures hiding in the shadows until it was too late. Their faces gave them away the moment you saw them. Vampires. They were on you in a second and you were in no shape to fight back. You felt the piercing of their fangs, the blood flowing from your vein, then everything went black.

 

Spike came home to the place empty of all your things. He should've expected this with the way you'd been acting lately. He picked up the note and sighed. He never meant to make you feel that way. That didn't mean he was just going to let you leave like this. He needed a chance to explain.

 

The first place Spike looked was Xander's. The two of you were best friends. He could always find you here when your fights got too intense. However, if Xander's confused face was any indication, you weren't there. He went to Willow's and received the same look. Spike knew better than to check Buffy's. She was the reason you left in the first place. With growing desperation, no stone went unturned. Spike checked graveyards, abandoned buildings, and the home of anyone who even remotely knew you. Nothing. This could only mean you had really left. Spike had one option left. Without a second thought, he took off in the direction you had a couple hours before, taking the same route to the same little town. Spike was worried about being too late to win you back; he didn't know he might be too late to save you.


	2. Love Costs Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike turns out to be your knight in a leather jacket, but can he save the princess in time?

Everything hurt. It felt like you had been used as a punching bag. Even your teeth ached. If you were dead, this was Hell.

 

You could hear footsteps approaching and stop in front of you. You heard a male voice say, “Wake up,” followed by a sudden jolt to the chair you were tied to. You opened your eyes as slow as possible, but your head still felt like it was going to split open. Two men stood before you. You knew instantly they were the vampires that attacked you. “Funny seeing one of you here. I'm guessing a runaway.” The man who spoke gave you a smile that sent shivers down your spine and not the good kind. “You're in luck. We've decided to take you in. Isn't that great?” They both laughed like this whole situation actually amused them. It took a few swallows for your throat to work, but the second it did you spoke, “Why would I want to be with assholes like you?” You had barely gotten the words out of your mouth when a fist connected with your face and the world went black for the second time that night.

 

Every moment away from you felt like an eternity to Spike. He had to find you, to make you understand his feelings for you. It took two hours and three shabby towns before the sweet smell of your perfume filled his senses. The motel had the strongest scent, so that's where the search started. Spike hunted down your room and broke the lock with a little brute force. The room was empty except for your unpacked things. He was starting to get a bad feeling.

 

The bar was Spike's next stop. You were prone to drinking after a fight; it was a trait the two of you shared. The moment he stepped into the bar, his senses were overwhelmed by smoke and liquor. He couldn't tell how long you'd be in here, but the bartender might. It took a little bribery and some thinly veiled threats to learn anything. What he did learn wasn't all that helpful. Of course, neither was the shot of tequila he downed.

 

Spike stepped outside to think. You hadn't been in the motel or the bar and there weren't any options left. He contemplated returning to your room and waiting for you to show up until a conversation drifted his way. “Just keep an eye on her. I'm heading back now. And keep your hands to yourself, got it? I'm not losing another one because you don't know what self-control is.”

 

Spike didn't pay the man much attention after that. You were his first priority. He turned to leave when something stopped him. The man had opened the door to his pickup and the lingering scent of you wafted from the cab. Spike wanted nothing more than to rip this guy's head off, but that wouldn't help him find you. Instead, he would follow the bastard back to you, then kill him.

 

You woke with a new pain stinging your cheek where you'd been punched. The second you were free they were dead. It took an entire minute before you could think through the pain. You were currently alone in what looked like a spare room. This must be their house. It wasn't very clean, but it could be considered fairly nice. If the decor was any indication, a woman clearly never lived here.

 

You could hear a tv in another room close by. It shut off when the sound of a truck pulling up radiated through the house. One of them must have left when you were knocked out. The sound of the front door swinging open was followed by voices and footsteps. The door to your room opened and in walked your abductors. This was the first time you got a good look at them. They were definitely brothers. The matching brown hair and hazel eyes gave it away. One was tall and bulky. You guessed he was the oldest. The shorter one was leaner, but just as muscular. He had a scar running down his left cheek. Maybe from his brother.

 

The tall one stepped in front of you and smile. “Sorry about the bruise. I just couldn't let that pretty mouth of yours run away with you.” You responded by spitting in his face. He wiped his face clean and sucker-punched you in the gut. The pain exploded through your body until you felt like throwing up. “You'll be quiet if you're smart.”

 

Somewhere in the front of the house echoed the sound of a window shattering. The tall bastard made for the door. “Watch her!” This was your best chance at escape if you could just break the rope. The shorter brother was busy watching the door and was completely oblvious to the window at the back of the room slowly opening and someone slipping inside. You felt the rope tug tight then fall loosely around you. Spike crept passed you toward the man, but a creak from the floorboard gave him away. Spike lunged at the guy as he turned towards the sound. There wouldn't be much time before the brother came back, so you took the chair they tied you to and broke the legs off. You armed yourself with one and threw the other to Spike. He caught it and swiftly plunged it into his opponent's heart. You watched as he turned to ash. One down and one to go. As if on cue, the remaining brother entered the room and attacked. His presence must have surprised Spike because his makeshift stake was knocked out of his hand. They grappled around the room while you watched for an opening. It presented itself before long and you took it, plunging your stake into the man's chest. He turned to ash before you.

 

You dropped the stake and took a deep breath. One look at Spike and you started for the door. He snapped out his hand and caught your arm. “Where are you going? I just saved your life. The least you could say is thank you.” “Thank you,” you barked back. You attempted to leave again, but Spike’s grip wouldn't give. “Just wait.” He pleaded with you. You spun around, breaking Spike's hold on your arm. “Why? Why should I?” You were visibly shaking with anger now. “So we can talk. Something we should've been doing at home. By the way, none of this would've happened if we had, but your inability to act like an adult prevented that.” “So, this is my fault?” You seethed. He gave you a smirk and replied, “Damn right, sweetheart.” Your hand nearly made contact with his face, but he stopped you just in time. “I love her.” You froze. “What?” Spike gently let go of your hand which fell to your side. “I love her,” he quickly continued when tears brimmed your eyes, “But not the way I love you. You're my world. I'd die without you.”

 

It wasn't his words or the sincerity in his voice that made you believe him. It was the look of fear in his eyes. He was scared to lose you. The slightest of smiles played on your lips. You reached out to kiss him when you felt it. A pain like no other. You were vaguely aware of Spike's screams, but your focus was on the stake protruding from your chest. It all happened in a matter of seconds, but looking into Spike's eyes made it feel like forever. It turns out you were scared of losing him, too.

 

You had been staked by a third vampire neither of you knew about. Not that it mattered now; you couldn't be saved. You didn't have much time. This would be the last time you ever got to say it. “Spike, I-” Your body turned to ash before you could finish and the world around Spike stopped because to him, there was no world without you. In a rage fueled by lose, he tore through the vampire like paper. He watched as your murderer turned to ash. Spike dropped to his knees. In this little nothing town, he lost the love of his life. This was why he hated falling in love. Love costs everything and it always collects.


End file.
